1bitheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Nio Amaha
Nio is a possible friend in the RPG game 1bitheart, made by Miwashiba. He is a part-timer at many places, but primarily works at and is always found and seen in Rat Ear. "A princely part-timer. Has many female fans due to his personality. Kind of spontaneous, but he does good work. Works a couple of jobs at once, it seems." -Nio's Friend List description Appearance He has light brown/dirty blond hair and always has a cheerful smile on his face. His eyes are usually closed, but in one scene they're seen as light green. He wears a poet-style button up white shirt, with a blue work apron and black/brown jeans with dress shoes. He's always seen with a crown-shaped BitPhone and carrying things, as well as having cleaning supplies strapped to his side. Personality He's very kind and helpful when it comes to his products. He knows a lot about BitPhones and how they're set up. He is a bit air-headed and is oblivious to his charm, which attracts a lot of girls to him. He is very hardworking and diligent, having two jobs and enjoying both of them. Nio is very mild-mannered, as he can be stern with customers who are being blunt, but if they threatened violence back he would stay passive, as he was once yelled at for hitting a customer. Background When he was younger, he was in karate and judo clubs at school. He demonstrates his training by deflecting an angry customer's attacks, and he thinks he's fairly powerful. Relationships Ms. Murasaki Nio has a very good relationship, with her being a clerk and it being often that they work together. Their friendship is also proven when Nio stood up to a rude customer for pushing her. Nanashi Nio greatly enjoys talking to him, as Nanashi has helped him and they've strengthened their bond through conversations about BitPhones, villains on TV, and working at Rat Ear. During the scene where Nio stands up to the rude customer, Nanashi says 'So you can get like that! Now I know why girls fall for you!' Trivia * He only has one scene where he opens his eyes. * He's one of the first characters to deal with "invisible" characters. * His BitPhone was a present from a girl. Once he put it on, he couldn't get it off. * He has a second job at a convenience store. * He prefers villains on TV. Quotes * "Ehehe. Hello! I’m Nio." - Nio upon introduction. * "Hello. Make yourself at home. But if you’re too relaxed like me, the manager’ll be mad." * "Oh, watch out for that pile of boxes there. Those things fall over like Dominoes, they do." * "Ahaha…" * "Do you need anything? Oh, I see. Call me over anytime." * "Did I do satisfactorily? Oh, good..." - Nio after being befriended. * "This is the Nio, a clerk at this BitPhone shop! I’m envious of his popularity with girls! He likes.. What’s in fashion, I think! Also… I bet he likes cute things a fair bit?" - Nanashi on Nio. ---- Category:Stubs Category:Friends Category:Blue Sun Street Characters Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Chapter 1 Characters Category:Male Characters